supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan
Satan, also known as The Darkness The Devil, Dark Lord and/or Serpent, is a supremely powerful primordial being who created the Demons Satan is arguably the most powerful entity in existence, with God And Death as the only other that comes close to matching his power. who then possessed Castiel, to torture the Winchesters, and then used the demon tablet and drank ten gallons of Demon blood, which enhanced his powers. Upon discovering the shameful state Hell had fallen into in his absence, Satan began a crusade to take over Hell himself to remake the world as he saw fit—with himself as Ruler of Hell, ruling over demons angels humans alike, As part of his plan he had Resurrected every Demon That was Killed After Crowley was Killed Satan appointed himself the new Ruler of Hell. Personality Satan is insanely cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Satan is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. he does not empathizes for others, and only cares for his own needs and wants. Satan was extremely sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan is cold-blooded and even cruel, He is ruthless Satan seems to be uncaring; he does not care if or how many he kills. Even by demon standards, Satan was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan revealed in chaos and misery and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction merely for the sake of it. Unlike many demons, Satan delighted in tormenting humans past their breaking point, Satan also has little tolerance for disobedience among his fellow demons and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that challenges him. Powers and Abilities Being the "Demon-God" and thus as a supremely powerful primordial demonic being, Satan is one of, if not, arguably the most powerful entity in existence, with only God, and Death, are the only others that comes close to matching Satan's power. *'Demonology' - Although Satan is a Black-eyed demon, he is also a God and thus far more powerful than all beings. Satan single-handedly slaughtered a group of Angels elders with ease, His reputation alone made Castiel reluctant to go anywhere near him, opting that he and Sam go "a world away" from Satan as possible. He could kill other demons with a mere touch. He could even prevent Castiel from escaping and speaking just by a simple gesture. Satan is an extremely powerful demon. His strength was also shown when he killed an army of Leviathans single-handedly. Possessing at least the demon tablet Drinking ten gallons of Demon blood, and being the ruler of Hell (or, as he sees it, the "Demon God"), he has become explosively more powerful. *'Demonic Possession' - Satan possess human bodies and take control of them, using them as his hosts on Earth. Notably, he can be inside five humans at once by inserting a portion of his essences into a fifth on human while the majority of Satan's essence remain in control of the first. However, each time this happened, it only took place for several moments before satan in question exited the tenth human and returned to his original host, leaving it unclear if Satan can possess five humans at once over a long period of time or if he can only perform split possessions temporarily. The immensity of his power can be seen when he possesses an imperfect vessel; it will begin to slowly decay and eventually spontaneously combust due to barely being able to contain Satan's immense power and presence, something that the human body was not built to process. Only a Castiel can contain Satan, Castiel can successfully and safely host him and access his full power. With Castiel as his vessel, he can use the full extent of his powers. Unlike most characters, the extent of his powers is not limited by his presence, as such giving them a infinite range. *'Superhuman Strength' - Satan endowed his vessels with tremendous physical strength, as he could exert immense amounts of physical force. He was able to casually and easily overpower other angels, seraphim, demons, monsters, spirits, pagan deities,humans, and even the archangels with his might with relative ease. He easily overpowered Dick Roman during a fight, beating the Leviathan to a bloody pulp. The only ones close to match his strength are God and Death *'Thermokinesis' - Satan can thermokinetically increase or decrease temperatures to any intensity he so desires. *'Telekinesis' - He could move people and objects using only his mind, even ones as powerful as angels, he was very skilled with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. *'Invulnerability' - Satan is immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by death's scythe. he is not vulnerable to the first blade the demon killing knife death scythe and any other demonic weaknesses. and is also little affected by damage dealt to their hosts, even injuries as severe as being stabbed, gunshot wounds, decapitation, and dismemberment. Enochian signs are useless against him *'Immunity' - Satan is immune to some demonic weaknesses, he is imune to salt, Iron and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Immortality' - Satan was both ageless and eternal. He is unaffected by all forms of time, harm, disease, fatigue, or hunger. *'Resurrection' - Satan can easily revive dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels and dead demons. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Satan's stamina in incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. *'Reality Warping' - Saran could warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. *'Conjuration' - Satan can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. *'Self-Duplication' - Satan can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, *'Teleportation' - Satan can move in and out of a place instantly and can transverse across the entire universe. Satan can also Teleport to Lucifer's Cage, without the Rings of the Horsemen. *'Weather Manipulation' - As great masses of demons can, Satan's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. *'Biokinesis' - Satan manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and hemorrhages. *'Molecular Combustion' - Satan can kill by speeding up molecules to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Teleproprioception' - Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in his head, he could make his vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward him, jump onto his body, and remove the bullet from his head. Satan is able to keep his vessel from dying or decomposing while he possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries. *'Spell-Casting' - Satan has extraordinary knowledge of witchcraft, *'Telepathy' - Satan can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. also psychically linked to all demons, allowing him to know what they do and speak to them through their minds and could communicate with his children *'Demon Control' - Using his mental link to his children, Satan can control demons. and compel them to follow his command. *'Electrokinesis' - Satan can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. *'Tactile Exorcism' - Satan can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. *'Demonic Smiting' - Satan has the ability to kill any demon, angel monster and humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when Satan place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. However, the light this emits is black rather than pure white. *'Demonic White Light' - Satan, could generate immense amounts of energy, capable of killing humans, demons, monsters and angels, or simply creating large-scale destruction, releasing demonic light from his vessel. He could use it as a powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. He was also able to generate intense heat. He could also ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. He had complete control of the intensity of the blast, being able to obliterate or damage any target. *'Necromancy' - Satan has the power to summon ghosts and bend them to his will *'Spell Negation' - With a simple snap of his fingers, Satan was able to break the most powerful spell *'Torturing' - Satan is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. He can torture souls to the point where he turned the soul into a demon. *'Flight' - Satan, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to demons and angels without a vessel. *'Regeneration' - If he are in some way harmed, he can instantly heal all non-fatal/fatal wounds. *'Supernatural Perception' - Like all demons, Satan can perceive Demons, Angels, The Horsemen, Ghosts and Reapers while humans cannot. *'Terrakinesis' - Satan could generate earthquakes through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America. *'Mind control' - Satan has the ability to telepathically take control of others' bodies, *'Draining' - Satan can Destroy other Demons, absorbing their Essence and thus Increasing his own Power. *'Power Negation' - He was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an Leviathan's powers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Satan can manipulate and generate fire. With it, he can incinerate almost anything. Satan incinerated Castial, burning him from the inside out. *'Reanimation' - Satan has the power to turn nearby corpses into zombies and bend them to his will, *'Dream Walking' - Satan can easily enter and control the dreams of others. He can torture people in their dreams and make it last for years at a time. *'Soul Extraction' - Satan has the ability to forcefully remove a person's soul from their body. *'Shapeshifting' - Satan can change his form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. Satan can change his shape into any person he wanted, *'Astral Projection' - Satan's true visage is hazardous and terrifying to creatures such as humans, demons, and other earthly monsters. While projecting his true form from his vessel, his irises gained a deep and bright red and Black, his body emitted a powerful red light and the shadows of his horned wings appeared on his back. *'Removal of Any Warding' - Satan can apparently erase the warding without being affected by it. He is also able to erase a Devil's Trap with a simple finger movement. *'Omnipotence' - Being the most powerful evil entity in the universe, Satan possesses unthinkable supernatural power. He is able to overpower anything, from humans, to monsters, spirits, demons, gods, and even the mightiest celestial beings with his power. Only God, Death are the only other entities that can rival Satan's power. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Satan possessed absolute wisdom and superhuman intelligence. He had unlimited understanding, knowledge, and awareness of everything, including the future. *'Mental Manipulation' - Satan can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. *'Power Granting' - Satan can grant protection or powers to other beings as shown when Satan made his fellow Demons immune to Every weaknessess *'Summoning/Banishing' - Satan can summon and banish demons at their command. *'Empathy' - Satan can feel and influence the emotions of humans. *'Chronokinesis' - Satan can travel and send himself, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Memory Extraction' - By inserting part of his essence into humans, Satan can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. He seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what he wants to know. When he uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories he is reading cloud into gray. *'Voice Mimicry' - Satan can imitate the voice of any person, Satan is incredibly skilled at this, able to pick up a person's mannerisms to the extent that even people very close to the person they're imitating will not be able to distinguish Satan from the actual person. *'Sedation' - Satan can cause instant unconsciousness in humans by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead. *'Demon Creation' - Satan can create limitless amount of demons. *'Demon Destruction' - Satan is able to destroy Demons with ease should he find it necessary. *'Soul Reading' - Satan are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. He can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if Satan is not careful. *'Soul Destruction' - Satan can corrupt and destroy souls. *'Corruption' - Satan is able to twist and corrupt the living or dead, Human or Supernatural, condemning the souls of those damned *'Dark Heal' - Satan can heal wounds and even return someone from the point of death, this ability is dual faced for given the opportunity Satan can instead reverse seen wounds to an open state - e.g. open scars and cuts, thereby returning the wound to the state it was - if not worse - when it was inflicted on the person. *'Control over the Portal to hell' - Satan can go to hell or allow other beings to go to hell because he has control over where the portal to hell is or will be. By having the portal constantly moving, it will remain undetectable by other demons Weaknesses Satan Despite his immense power possesses very few weaknesses and is immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as salt lines and iron. Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Devil's trap' - Like all demons, Satan can be imprisoned by a devil's trap. However, he states that it won't hold him long, and, unlike other demons, still retains his superhuman strength and telekinesis inside it. *'Holy water' - Satan finds contact with holy water painful and it can be used to stun him. However he still takes it better than a regular demon, recovering from its effects quicker. *'Holy fire' - Although it cannot kill him and he seems to be more resistant to it than lower-level demons, contact with holy fire is extremely painful to Satan. When Sam set him aflame with holy fire, he quickly exited his vessel and fled rather than continue enduring the agony it caused him. Banishing and Killing *'Exorcism' - Like most demons, Satan is vulnerable to an exorcism. *'The First Blade' - As the First Blade can kill any demon no matter how powerful, it could kill Satan too. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill almost any creature or being, including every kind of demon. Trivia *He is the only being that Death has openly shown fear and for. *Satan has ten pet Hellhounds. One of them is named maul. Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Higher Beings Category:Rulers